South Park x Pokemon
by Kizi1999
Summary: At the age of fifteen, the boys finally could take the responsibility for their own and their pokemon. They expect to have a normal life, battling with the gym leader. But something was about to awake from their slumber. [May contains some pairings.]
1. Introduction

**A/N : First crossover story, I don't own Pokemon or South Park. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, name is Stan Marsh! I'm fifteen and today, my very first pokemon will hatch.<p>

Now you see, this is the world of Pokemon. It might sound cheesy, but people and pokemons live together as a community. They help us, we help them. Easy right?

We also accept the creatures as a partner, company, friends, or something else... in a good way of course.

Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

><p><strong><span>ONE WEEK EARLIER <span>**

"Alright children, since you guys seem to ready to take responsibility." Mr. Garrison entered our class with a huge cardboard box and place it on his desk. "I'll give you all this."

He placed an egg, an pokemon egg! It's white and have a few green spots on it.

"Is that mean... That's going to be our first pokemon sir?" My best friend, Kyle, rose his small hand. I didn't mind his hand blocking my view to the teacher.

Between you and me only, I actually kinda like, like, him... Just you and me... and Wendy.

The teacher nodded his head, "Why yes, yes it is Kyle." He picked up an egg. "And that's why I gave you this." Mr. Garrison throw the egg towards Kyle and I'm not sure if he can catch it... since he-not-so good at workout.

Without a warning, I quickly rose my body and move it towards. The egg safely land on my hand... on a single crack. "Ohohohon, as I expected from Stan." Mr. Garrison walked towards my seat, "Here's your egg."

"And Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Token..." Mr. Garrison kept calling our names and gave us the egg. I wonder if we got the same Pokemon. As the delivery finished, "I pick the eggs according to your's personality, so you guys won't fight like those two." He pointed his finger at Cartman and Kyle.

"Y-you h-have ACK Be-been.. Watching us t-this URGH whole TIME!?" Tweek started to pull his hair. Well, he got a point to be stress out.

After be questioned by the twitchy, just ignored it. "Now, since you got a whole week to wait, we'll be having pop quiz for a week!"

And by that... all of the students groan loudly. Except Wendy and Kyle, they seem bored but they were okay with me.

AT STAN'S HOUSE

We're just stare at our eggs, when it will hatch!? Even though it's only a few hours have passed but I can't wait for it to hatch.

"What do you guys think Craig and his gang would get?" Kenny rolled his egg playfully. Oh yeah, them... I don't hate or like them, (except Tweek and Token, they're nice..) but they were bunch of assholes.

Cartman munch his junk food, "As for Clyde, I think it might be Spinda! Cus' they look alike!" He said with a mouthful.

We all laughed at his joke, "Okay, what about Tweek? He's twitch a lot." I asked them, sitting backwards on my chair.

"Huh? An electric type of pokemon? Since the glitch a lot too!" Kyle answered, well... that's make sense.

"Token? He always calm." Kenny smiled at his egg. Token, he's a nice guy... "Well, for some reason I think psychic type?" I gave them my opinion. "Why psychic?" Cartman chuckled.

I just shrugged, "Dunno, anyway... Craig Fucker?" Yup, Fucker and not Tucker.

"I vote for Magikarp!" Kyle laughed, even us laugh too. Craig with a Magikarp, what a lovely couple, I would love to see that one!

Time have passed, my friends were waving good bye at me. "All alone now..." I lazily lay down on the couch and switch on the TV, watching Terrance and Philip with Plusle and Minun.

Mom and dad went to visit my grandpa, while Shelly at her friend's. It might be much more fun if they didn't went home THAT quickly. Kenny need to go back to his part time job, Cartman had to go back since his mom worried about him... Kyle need to babysit his brother.

However, my mom's Furfou suddenly jumped onto the couch too. "Whoa! Furry, if you want your food just-"

*TING TONG*

Huh? I didn't expecting some companies.

"Coming!" I yelled, walk lazily towards the door. Open it and there's Kyle!

"Urm... I forgot my bag..." He smiled shyly at me, he's so cute. "Well, let me get it for you." I walked towards my room.

Brown bag, brown bag... Ah- there is it! I grabbed his bag and just about to walk out of the room, something fell off from his bag.

A book? I pick up the green book and read it...

"Oh, it's nothing... just some note about potions, pokeballs, normal things!" I quite disappointed, I hope it was a diary or something personal.

Oh, a piece of paper... I wonder what it is...

I took it, and turn it... It was a picture! Of Kyle hugging Ike with a smile on their face, the most beautiful smile I have ever see. I could feel my heart beat rapidly control my chest.

"Stan? Do you found it?" Kyle called me from downstairs, shit! I completely forgot about him! "Got it!" I move quicker then ever.

"Here you go." I handed over the bag, he smile at me and thanked me. "I didn't know if I could pass the quiz without my notes!" He laughed and playfully shrugged. "Ahaha, I always there for you."

Look Kyle, I like you, my family like you, even Furry like you. We meant to be together.

"I guess see you at school." He walked out, ah... that ass though...

Wait, did I just sound like Kenny!?

* * *

><p>And now, the time that we all have waited for... our egg are about to hatch.<p>

Oh god, I bet Kyle, Kenny and everyone were waiting in front of their own egg with a hopeful breathe to get their dream pokemon.

It's cracking! I can't hardly wait...

And it's-

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that's it for now. Leave a review, hope you guys enjoyed it. And I see you in the next chapter...<strong>

**But wait first I need your vote for the characters to own their pokemon. You may PM me, or just review it.**

**STAN**

**-Riolu**

**-Shinx**

**-Totodile**

**-Others (what you guys think that match him.)**

**X**

**KYLE**

**-Vulpix**

**-Ralts**

**- Snivy**

**-Others **

**X**

**ERIC **

**- Munchlax**

**-Swinub**

**-Bulbasaur**

**-others **

**X**

**KENNY**

**- Gastly**

**- Duskull**

**- Charmander**

**-others **

**That's it for now! And I see you in the next chapter! **

**- Kizi1999 **


	2. Pokemon?

**Hey, I'm back. I've received some PMs, and it's ****kinda tough for Kyle, between Ralts and Vulpix, and Kenny, between Duskull and Charmander...**

**However, I already made my decision. A lot of you guys didn't know this, but one of my fic, I replied their reviews and I'll do the same in this fic. Leave some review for me to reply.**

**Guest : Thanks for the review or vote! You're actually the first one to vote!**

* * *

><p>"Shinxy!" A blue cat-looking pokemon came out from the egg as it's hatches. What is that? I've never see a pokemon like this in the wild...<p>

It waddle closer to me and rubbed itself against me, now that's kinda cute.

"Uh, hi there?" I awkwardly said, what I trying to say is I've never experienced this before! It's yellow eyes look at me. "Shinxy!" It meows?

"Ahem, my name is Stan. And from now on, you're my... uh.. pokemon." I shrugged.

As I finished it, my dad burst into my room. "Stanley! Have you seen my condoms?" He asked me, loudly.. "Urgh, no dad. Can't you just knock the dood!?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, he must be drunk right now.

"Huh, you got a Shinx." My dad hiccup, "A what?" I gave my dad a confused look.

"A Shinx, is an electric type of pokemon. Most of it are playful." He explained even further, well.. I'm not sure if he drunk anymore...

An electric type, that's mean this little kid weak to the ground. I pat my Shinx's head, the tail is wagging around. "Oh, yeah... one more thing.." My dad hiccup once again, "Your friends, Kenny and Kyle will come here at seven."

"Alright dad, thanks!" I chuckled, I can't wait to see their pokemon. Better call them first, I'll start with Kenny. He's pretty cool. I hope his pokemon too...

I dial his number and wait for him to answer. A few seconds later, "Hey Stan, how's your monster?" The blonde ask first, he seem happy.

"Playful, but awesome at the same time." I answered, then it's my turn to ask. "What do you got?" After I ask, he laugh a bit. "Pretty cool, he also kinda playful." He paused.

"Oh, about tonight... I'm not going, sorry man." Kenny apologise playfully, I could hear Karen's voice too. She sound like she was giggling. But I just ignored it, "Why not?" I questioned him.

He laughed again, "Oh nothing, just letting you and Kyle alone, together, at night..."

Wait, how did he know that!? "H-hey, how do y-you know that I-" Before I could ask him, he hung up the phone.

He knew? Am I too obvious? Man, I should call Wendy and ask her-

*DING DONG*

Oh god, that's must him... The most beautiful boy... SHIT! I'm actually nervous right now...

Without wasting a second, I get the door. And there is him, Kyle...

"Hey dude! Glad you're heard it." Kyle smile at me. The red-headed is shorter than me, so every time we talk, he had to tilted his head up a little to look at me.

Without a notice, my mom was standing right next to me. "Hello Kyle, wanna join us for dinner?" She gave Kyle a sweet smile.

SEE! Even my mom approved our marriage Kyle, let's get married when we grew older.

"No thank you Ms. Marsh... I already grab a quick dinner." He polietly refuse it. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my bedroom.

As we entered my room, Shinx jumped towards me. "Ahahaha, hey there girl!" I grabbed my Shinx. It was clearly waiting for me.

"Is that your pokemon Stan?" Kyle tilted his head. " Yeah, it was a Shinx." I smiled. He came closer towards me and patted Shinx's head too. "So, what's the name?" Kyle asked me.

Urh... Honestly, I never think of that. "I... don't know." I change my expression from a happy smile to the nervous grin.

Kyle look at me blankly, "Do you call your dog, 'dog'." He's expression was the devilish smile. Still cute though.

"Okay, okay. We'll called her Prixy." I suggested, however...

"Are you sure it was a female?" Kyle shook his head slowly. Wait, what? Prixy is a dude!?

"How did you know?" I amaze with his observation. "Duh, study." Kyle answered with full of proud. Heh, he IS a nerdy guy. "Okay, so what should we called her- no, him..." I said.

"Name him Kyle."

"Huh? Y-you want ME to named him?"

I shrugged, "Why not, he seem to like you... I don't mind it." I catch a slight blush on his cheek, I gave him a smirk.

"I-I don't know... But, I really like Dark Spark..." He blushed, he must be thinking the name was stupid or funny. But I found it cool...

"I like it..." I paused for a sec, he look at me with a hopeful eyes. "W-what? Really?" He said. "Yeah, it's pretty cool and rhyme too." I look at his green emerald eyes.

"From now on, your name is Dark Spark!" I rose Spark into the air just like in the Lion King. Oh, yeah! Why did he come here in the first place?

"Kyle, why did you came here?" I ask him, sit down on my chair. However, he didn't seem pleased as I asked him... "Kyle... what's wrong?" I ask once again.

I could feel the nervousness come out from him, Kyle took off his bag and dug into it. Then he took out his egg... it... didn't hatch.

I noticed that his eyes were teary, "I-I don't... really know... I asked all of our classmates and they said theirs eggs was already hatch!" He stuttered, he was so worried if anything happens to his egg.

"Don't tell me that the egg..." I didn't want to continue my sentence. Kyle just shrugged, he wasn't sure about it too I guess.

"Guess that... I'll never train with you guys... ever.." He pulled his hat to covered his face.

What should we do, the next day was our presentation. And I know that he didn't want to fail at it... Think Stan, think! You have to help your friend here...

What if...

"Kyle... have you...try to... keep it warm?" I nervously asked him, and he look at me blankly. "Excuse me, what?" He said, maybe he confused.

"Ya know, like a hen kept her egg warm." I said like an idiot. Hehe, hopefully he didn't-

Wh-what... Kyle stood up and took my blanket. Then, he covered his egg with it. "What's next?" He look at me with a smile.

He believes me! Maybe for someone who doesn't have a crush before, you didn't feel anything. But if you have one, you feel like he or she trust you with all of their hearts! And you feel important too.

I placed my index finger on my chin, "I guess, give it a hug like a mother!"

And he do it, Kyle gave it a hug, he look completely pure innocent like an angel. Aaarrgh... I can't hold it anymore! I went hugged the red-headed boy.

"S-Stan?" Kyle tilted his head up and look at me. But I just ignored it, I want it to last forever... I know I was blushing right now.

I also could feel he ruffles his head against my chest... He so cute, "Keep it cool Stan, keep it cool." I remind myself.

A good full one minute, "Crack!" We heard, we both look at the egg, it's cracking! I catch a smile on my friend's face.

Something come out! From the egg!

It's...

It's...

Urm...

What is it?

It's white and have this green helmet with red horns on it. "I-I..." Kyle stuttered, and he paused for a sec. "Have... my own Pokemon!" Kyle hug his pokemon.

"Hi Ralts, welcome to my life!" Kyle look at the pokemon in the eyes... half of it since the helmet covering it eyes.

"Um... Stan, do you want to named her?" Kyle asked me, fiddling his fingers. Oh god...of course I want to! "Yeah, sure!" I said.

What is a perfect name for a fairy type pokemon... "Jewels." I smile at Jewels, she like the name, Kyle too."I like it, Jewels..." He pat Jewels' head.

We chatted until late, our pokemons played together... However, my dad told Kyle that his mom just called him and he need to go home. "Well, bye Stan... See you at school tomorrow." He pick his bag and put it on his shoulders.

"Good night Kyle, love you." I said, then he look at me blankly... "What?" Kyle's face suddenly turns red. Dude, what's wrong? "Urh... Kyle? Dude, what's wrong?"

He shook his head rapidl. "N-Nothing! I-I see you t-tomorrow!" Kyle pick up Jewels and rush out of the room.

What into him? Wait, what did I said before...

* * *

><p><strong>FEW SECONDS AGO<strong>

"Good night Kyle, **love you.**" I said, then he...

* * *

><p>SHIT!<p>

"What the fuck Stan!" I yell, what did I just remind to myself, keep it cool!

I climbed up to the bed, and look out of the window. I saw Kyle on the sidewalk, his face was shade in red, hugging Jewels... and he was smiling...

This is the most beautiful view I have ever see... "*Yawn*" Spark's eyes were forcing itself to open.

"Ahaha, okay Spark. We'll going to bed now." I pick him up and place it beside me...

"Good night, Spark Dark..."

* * *

><p>"Remember, always keep your pokemon in your pokeball." My mom's kept reminding me about it, but I know I could trust Spark...<p>

So, he'll walking with me, after school... I want to make a surprise.

"H-hey Stan!" A voice came from behind me. It was Butters, he run towards me. "Good morning!" I greet him.

"Oh, hi Butters, wanna walked to the bus stop together?" Don't get me wrong, but since he's here, why not.

He nod his head, "Yes sir!" Butters smiled, he walks next to me.

AT THE BUS STOP

"Oh look, the fags were here now." Cartman 'greet' us... Sometimes, Cartman can be cool, but mostly an asshole. That's why Kyle really hate him... Really hate him.

"Hey Cartman..." I lazily greet him back, why did we even hang out with him!? "And there's the Jew..." Cartman looked away.

I quickly turned my direction towards Kyle, and there it is. The red-headed angel, I could see his emerald eyes from here, some of his hair was sticking out of the green hat, his body was slightly curvy...

My eyes kept lock on Kyle until Kenny elbowed me, "Ouch... what was that for?" I rubbed my arm, I hope it wasn't leave a mark.

"I see, now I have understand the truth..." Kenny nod his head like an old man, seriously. What's he talking about!? "What do you mean?" I questioned him.

Kenny gave me a confidence glance, "You're chasing Kyle's ass, did'cha!" He finished with a smirk.

"What the fuck dude!? I nearly jumped after I heard that. How did he knew? I really need to see Wendy after this.

"Hey dude, sorry for the lateness!" Kyle scratches the back of his head. "Ceh, it would be better if you didn't come." Cartman teased.

I sighed, I'm actually jealous of Cartman... He always be the one who is near to Kyle, even though they were fighting. Just look at them!

Urgh, gimme a break...

"BOY ARE YOU GONNA-" The lady of the bus screaming at me, it must because I was too jealous that I didn't notice the bus was here.

I was about to enter the bus, but I saw Craig sitting next to Kyle! Oh, it's on fucker... I'm gonna tell the teacher that you was sexual harassing him...

I took a seat next to Tweek instead, he shyly waved his hand at me. "I-I s-sorry about C-Craig..." Tweek apologise, "What? No, it's just... yeah." I look at my laps.

"I know... I was a-a ACK l-little mad at Kyle too." Twitchy said, honestly. I understand him, I get the feeling that he like Craig... but it's remain mystery.

I just look at the windows, observing some Pidgey flew around the skies... I let go a sigh, when will he noticed that I love him... Or maybe, he's the one who was in love with me!

...

...

...

Nah, I'm sure every girl's rules is that the guy have to make the first move. Okay, we both guys, but I'll be on the top.

What am I doing with my life...

* * *

><p>"Okay class, today we have a special guest." Mr. Garrison entered into our class, "Professor Lydiana!" A pretty caramel haired woman came in, her eyes was hazel, and she was wearing a white coat, brown boots...<p>

"Hey kids, I am Lydiana and today I will teach you about pokemon battle." She exclaims, she seems happy.

"Oh, yeah! I'm waiting for this time!" Cartman said with an excited tone. Prof. Lydiana give him a chuckle, "Really, why don't you go and show us your pokemon."

With a groan, Cartman walked in front and dug out a pokeball from his pocket. "Go Mr. Munch!" Suddenly, a fat looking pokemon come out from his pokemon.

"Now students, this pokemon is called a Munchlax. It is a normal type of pokemon that is overall okay, but weak against ghost type." Prof. Lydiana explained to us while Mr. Munch took a nap on the desk. Cartman just sigh and carried it away.

Cartman let his pokemon out of his pokeball and pat it as he sit on his chair. "Thanks Eric, now who's next?" Lydiana observed the room, she's about to pick her victim.

"How about you little boy? She called for Butters, who is hiding behind the book. Butters stood up and walked in front, he holds the pokeball close to his chest... "There's nothing to be proud of..."

Butters gulped and press the button, "Go Toto!" An egg pokemon come out.

We just look at it, but Lydiana was completely stunned, "Well kids, this is Togepi! It also a normal type of pokemon." She said, and gave it a cookie.

"However, it's one of the rarest pokemon who could ever find!" Lydiana exchange her look and focus on Butters, "You're really the lucky one." She said, gave the pokemon back to it's owner.

As she smiled at the boy, Butters hugged Toto even tighter. He look so happy, "Toto! I'm so happy!"

"Aye, why don't you gave me something cool Garrison!" Cartman growled, "Well Togepi is a gentle pokemon, it would be perfect for him." Mr. Garrison growled back.

"Okay, why don't we see the girls." Lydiana giggle.

Now, every girls try to hid themselves from the professor. Except Wendy, "I would like to volunteer!" She rose her hand.

She walked in front like normally, " Claire, come out." She said sweetly, a pink pokemon blinked her eyes and waved at us.

Professor Lydiana stood beside the pokemon, "Now, this is Cleffa! She's very intelligent pokemon. This is actually a new type of pokemon and that is a fairy type. Because of its usual starlike silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor!"

I found it amazing as Cleffa was pretty rare! Wendy was really happy and proud of her pokemon as the girls started to praised her.

"Alright, how about you?" Lydiana dragged Kenny towards the front like a kid, Kenny just shrugged and took out his pokeball, "I warn you guys, this thing are extremely playful..." An orange coloured lizard popped out! With some flames!?

"Ahahaha, say hi Flame!" Kenny's parka almost caught on fire!? Kenny! "Oh, this is a Charmander, its very rare and powerful too." Lydiana explained, she rises her eyebrows as she saw the fire, on Kenny's hoodie.

"Uh... Kenny? There's a fire on your head?" She told the blonde kid...

As he heard that, Kenny asked Mr. Garrison a permission to go to toilet, and he walked out. "Anyway, if a Charmander was upset or angry, the flame on it's tail turn into blue." Lydiana explained.

Flame was jumping around the class like he was in the playground. However, he stops as Kyle gently come towards it.

"Hey little guy." Kyle patted the lizard's head and it calmed a bit. He jumped onto my friend's lap and curls itself. "Charmander like when you pat their head." He smile at the woman.

"We got a little professor here." Lydiana amazed at Kyle's action.

* * *

><p>We walked towards the cafeteria with our pokemons together, however... Someone was about to blew my mind.<p>

"Hey Marsh! You got a second?" Craig flipped me off, I groan as he come closer to me and my friends with his gang.

"Hey guys." Token smiled at us, he's pretty cool... at us, not Cartman.

"H-hi..." Tweek hid behind Token and waved his hand.

"Hah! Tweek, don't you dare being nice to them! We don't want to lose you! Again." Clyde hugged the spaz and took a few steps away from me. He just... too over 'friendly.'

Craig look at his friends, and shook his head. "We want to have a pokemon battle with you." He smirked at me, "Got any balls?"

I look at Kyle, who's completely excited about it... and Kenny, who is okay with my answer. While Cartman, disagree with Kyle and shook his head.

"Yeah... We got some balls."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it? Nah, now I need you to vote for Craig's team. Like the last time.<strong>

**CRAIG **

**- Gible**

**- Zorua**

**-Axew**

**Others**

**X**

**TWEEK **

**- Electrike**

**- Pichu**

**- Eeve ( tell me what it will be when it grew up)**

**- Other **

**X**

**CLYDE**

**- Rhyhorn**

**- Litleo**

**- Aron**

**- other**

**X**

**TOKEN **

**- Nidoran (male)**

**- Pidove**

**- Cyndaquil**

**- Other **

**Okay, that's it, I will see you guys on the next chapter! **

**- Kizi1999 **


	3. Battle Begins

**Whoa... I can't believe that some of you really enjoyed it, I'm absolutely happy right now. I love you guys so much! Finally, I could feel the happiness!**

**Anyway, it's reviews time. And I still got one...**

**NekoChan567 : Thank you, it's really helped me a lot. And please keep on the good work on your fic 'Princess', I love it.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, let me get it straight. I will fight with Craig, Kyle with Token, Cartman with Clyde, and lastly Kenny with Tweek." We pulled out the stick from the container... and that's the result.<p>

"It's fine for me." Craig shrugged, he's still give me the glare. His gang just smiling at each other and playfully discuss the technic. Why he can't be like them?

A few seconds later, the perverted blonde elbowed me. "Hey Stan, did you see that?" Kenny smirked, he pointed his finger at Craig and Kyle normally talking about pokemons.

You've got to be kidding me!? No one can touch my Kyle, walking towards the boys and blankly stand between them. "Hey Stan...?" Kyle polietly smile at me, however I heard that Craig give me a little fake cough.

"Urgh, let's battle already..." The another raven haired boy said and walked towards his friends. I noticed that Tweek seems a little displeased with Craig's behaviour.

Cartman sighed, "Finally, if we started it earlier, it finished earlier too."

We all turned around and walked towards the field, this shit just get real... WE JUST SKIP LUNCHTIME!

SCHOOL FIELD 

Every kids skipped their lunch just to watch us battling. Seniors, juniors, teachers even Professor Lydiana was there.

"First round!" Bebe rose her arm into the air and gracefully point her finger at me, "On my left hand side is Stan Marsh!" She said like we're going to wrestle, "And my right hand side is Craig Tucker!"

"START!" Everyone is cheering for us, I could hear Kyle's voice... he is cheering for me... Even Cartman and Kenny.

"Do your best Magenta." Craig threw his pokeball and a dragon-like pokemon come out. What the hell is that!? A land shark?

I saw Lydiana crossed her legs, "Gible, a dragon and ground type pokemon. Ability, rough skin." She explained. It got a rough skin?

"Weak to, Ice fairy and dragon type. Immune to electric type." She explained even further, I didn't know what's that thing but I guess I could give it a try.

With a deep breath, "You can do it Spark!" I threw the pokeball into the air and Spark landed perfectly on the ground.

"Alright, Spark... use tackle!" I said, Spark run towards Magenta and hit him, however... Spark seems like he hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked Spark in concerned, seriously! He's the one who is attacking the opponent, why?

Then I heard Lydiana giggles at the back, "Hey, what's so funny?" I look at the woman, she's kinda freaking me out.

Lydiana wipe her tears, she's clearly laughed or giggled too hard. "Don't you get it? Magenta have the ability of rough skin, it's mean that whenever Spark physically touch him when the pokemons were battling, Spark will got hurt too!" Kyle explained to me.

Shit!? That's impossible for Spark to touch him!

"That's cool, thanks for the info Kyle." Craig give Kyle a smirk.

AW HELL NO!

"No no no... don't you dare give him the lovey dovey smirk!" I shout at him,saw Wendy and Kenny clearly try to hold their laugh. Even Lydiana try to hold it.

Craig just shrugged, "Urgh, you're an annoying guardian angel aren't you." He shrugged. I hold back my anger towards him. This is stupid...

"*Sigh*"

Huh? I took a small glance at the back, there it is...

I saw Tweek whimpering behind me, his hazel eyes was very teary though. The blonde shook his head and let the crowd pushed him behind.

Now, he's far away from me... The twitchy ran away from the crowds, wiping his face...

I was about to quit the battle, but I saw Token and Clyde chased after him. I feel bad for him...

Not just that, when I turned my focus back to the battle, Spark started to waddle and can't stand still. He... he's about to fall!

"SPARK!" I run towards him and catch it before its fall. Then, Magenta walked towards me... He look at me with a hateful glare... I think? What just happen!?

Am I just got distracted by Tweek? Is this part of their plan!?

"Magenta, use bite." Craig said while he walked away... Is this really it? I'm losing right now aren't I?

I took a deep breath, I can't believe that I will do this...

I WILL do this!

"I give up okay! PLEASE LET SPARK GO!" I shout at Craig, just please let him go... I didn't want anything bad happen to Spark. His is my pokemon... My-

"Fine Marsh... you lose." Craig walked away from the crowds along with Magenta. As he's gone, I stood up and walked towards Kyle. "Hey, that's okay... it doesn't mean you're weak or anything." He try to coax me.

Cartman just pat my Shinx's head, "Urh... Ask professor for the treatment..." He suggests, Kenny just ready for his turn.

"Hey, where's Tweek?" Kenny turned his head towards me, look at me innocently.

I shook my head, "Dunno, maybe he's off to the toilet." I get up and went away with fainted Spark.

Suddenly, Token ran towards us, "Hey guys, Tweek said he's going to be late..."

"That's mean, it's our turn!" Kyle took out his pokeball, Token nod his head. "Ahaha, come on Kyle!"

Kyle smiled at me and give me a thumbs up, "Don't worry dude! I'm gonna win this!" He said before he went away with Token. I bet he try to cheer me up...

Hah, Kyle... you know I will be fine when I see your smile...

I gave Spark to Lydiana as she took out her medical supplies to treat him. "He will be fine for a few sec." Lydiana smiled at me, then she continues, "Why don't you watch the battle first..."

I nod slightly and went to support Kyle.

Both of the smart guys went to the field and threw their pokeball, "Go Sky!" A dove flew above Kyle's head. "I-it's a Pidove!" Kyle exclaims, he does knew a lot about pokemons.

"Exactly!" Token said with a proud tone, "I'll let you go first Kyle."

Well, like I said before, Token is a cool guy. He's also straight, so I didn't need to worry about him and Kyle.

I think... But he is straight!

"If you said so." Kyle playfully shrugged, "Jewels, use leer." He 'commands' his pokemon, Jewels gave Sky a deadly glare that made Sky shivers.

"That's it? Huh, unexpected though..." Token touched his chin, "Alright... Sky, use peck!" As Token said that, Sky flew towards Jewels and peck her body non- stop. A few seconds later, then he stop.

"Not bad, it's your turn Token." Kyle smile calmly, did he know that he is about to lose?

Well, I trust him though... He must be planned it? Right?

Token slightly nod, "Sky, use tackle!" The black boy smile with confidence... Kyle... I hope I knew what you're doing.

However, I saw my best friend tilted his head to the right. Huh? What's going on? I saw Jewels nod her head.

Then, Jewels avoid the attack by jumped to the right! What the hell is going on?

"Jewels, headbutt." Kyle said at the pokemon, since Sky was trembled a bit because his missed the attack... Jewels made her attack! Critical!

"H-huh? Why it does...um... Critically?" Token questioned the red-headed boy, Kyle look at him and then smile. "Easy, Sky's defense fall." The Jewish boy said.

Wait? T-the defense? "What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned Kyle.

"Well, I use leer at the beginning so that Sky's defense fall. He felt a little bit nervous about it." Kyle explained at us... yup, us. The juniors were wrote down what Kyle said as a note... I guess that's cute...

Token shook his head, " I shouldn't known that..." He paused, "Sky! Use double team!"

Sky flew so fast, until that I saw he began to multiplied! From two to four, from four to eight!

"Dude! Jewels have like eighty percent to miss this!" Kenny said, he quite worry about Kyle... And so do I.

Even Kyle just stunned, he look around with a widen eyes... "Sorry Kyle, but I really want to win my first battle." Token shrugged, he seem so confident that he could win this.

I could heard that Craig chuckled as he watch the battle, that damn bastard...

"Jewels..." I heard Kyle called his pokemon...

"Use swift!"

Jewels placed her tiny hands in front of herself and a tons of stars were shooting around her, all of the fake Sky started to dissappear and real one got the damage!

"Pi..." Sky fall onto the ground, Token press his pokeball and Sky went into it.

Wait, Kyle wins? H-he WON!

"Woo Hoo!" Kenny went and hugged Kyle along with me. Oh god, I'm absolutely proud for him! "Dude! You just kick Token's ass!" I hugged him even tighter was a victory.

Token smiled at us and went to Lydiana, cuz' his Pidove was fainted.

"H-hey, Token... are you alright?" Clyde just went out from the school and try to catch up with his friend.

Token look at him, "Yeah, I'm okay." Then he pat the brunette's hair, "Go now, good luck Clyde."

Clyde saw us were 'celebrating' Kyle's victory, then he gave us a glare.

"Hey Cartman!" He quicken his steps and grabbed Cartman's collar, "Let's battle! Now!" Clyde roared, I know that Cartman just about to shit his pants, but he tried to kept his cool.

"F-fine! Let's battle then!" Cartman growled at Clyde.

Oh boy... here we go again...

"Go Leo!" Clyde took out his pokeball, a lion cub come out from it! As soon as Cartman took his pokemon to the field...

"Cartman! Litleo is a fire type pokemon, you might have a little chance to win!" Kyle warned that fatty who clearly didn't want to lose.

"Then how the fuck should I do!?" Cartman yelled, at Kyle... "Hurry up and tell me, you stupid jew!" He commands the red-headed boy.

"Well at least ask me a little bit nicer fat ass!" Kyle yelled back at Cartman, "Aye, I'm not fat! I-"

Cartman's words were cut off, "Yeah, yeah... Big boned! You just can't accept it! That you're fat!" Kyle started to get annoyed with Cartman.

"Hey! I'm your opponent! Not Kyle!" Clyde seem like he was about to explode... "Uh, Cartman... get your fats off from Kyle and go fight with Clyde!" I roared, maybe because of my jealousy.

With a mumbled, Cartman went towards the field. "Mr. Munch, use body slam." He said lazily.

Munch jumped into the air, and landed onto Leo. "Gyah!" Leo meow in pain, his eyes were widen. I know Clyde could be a fool, but I felt pity on him.

"Urgh, Leo use ember!" Clyde commands, Leo open his mouth, collecting the energy, and let the fireball out of his mouth!

Cool! This is the first time I witnessed a fire type move.

Damn! It shot Munch right at the chest!

The Munchlax was caught on fire, and now he ran away the field... "Mr. Munch! YOU DO IT WRONG!" Cartman shout at his pokemon.

"Come here Munch, come on boy." Kyle kneel down and Munch run towards him.

Kyle dug into his bag, deeper and deeper. Finally, he took something out from it. "There you go, the fire will go away." Kyle said sweetly.

He sprayed the potion at the burning mark and the fire is finally gone.

"This is a burn heal, it will solve the status of burnt." Kyle exclaims, all of the students keep their eyes on Kyle. "You should carry this around if you're headed to the gym leader!" He winked, most of the students were blushed... boys and girls.

Wait, what? Why we're doing this lectures!?

I saw Munchlax look at Kyle, guess he just said 'thank you', how cute... Well, I admit it.

"Why do you looking at me like that?" Kyle pat Mr. Munch's head, then give him a simple kiss on his forehead.

"EEEHHH!?" Craig, Kenny and myself were totally shocked! Then I realised that they were looked away after the 'eh'...

Not just that, even Mr. Munch blushed, don't tell me that he was 'interested' in Kyle too... I mean, he was a totally angel.

"Feeling better now?" Kyle smiled, the pokemon nod slightly and get back to the battle.

I catch that Lydiana was smiling from afar, she was focusing on the red-headed instead of the battle. What's wrong with her?

"Well, since you already use your turn on the potion." Clyde dramatically said, "Leo, use quick attack!"

However, "Mr. Munch! Use headbutt on that lion!" Cartman growled. What the fuck!

"H-hey! You should wait for your turn!" I shout at Cartman, who is completely ignore it.

Shit! They will hurt each other, oh god... Maybe put the idiots together is not a good idea. I just close my eyes and wait until it end.

*BONK*

I heard a loud noise from the reality world. Quickly opens the eyes and there it is, two pokemon laying on the ground, fainted...

"I-it's a draw?" Bebe guess, she waved her blonde curly hair. Ur... I think she's already bored with it.

Both of the brunette went to the middle of the field and pressed the button on the pokeball. Clyde seems fine with it, but not Cartman though, "What!? Are you shitting me!" He growled, "There must be a winner!"

"Just chill out dude, Kenny will determine who's the winner." I shrugged, and ignored the glare that I got from Cartman. "Am I right Kenny?"

I asked him, however he didn't seem to be noticed it. He just play with Flame, a weird looking smile appear on his face.

"We're going to win this, don't stress out okay?" Flame nod his head after received an advice from his owner.

Okay, that is sweet but... His face kinda weird... Ugh, never mind.

"W-wait up!" A voice said from afar, it was Tweek. The twitchy blonde ran towards us, he was holding a brown coloured fur though.

However...

"GAH!?" Tweek had a bad fall, on his back... We quickly ran towards him along with his friends, concerning the twitchy.

"Tweek, you okay?" Craig lowered his body.

"Does he look like he's okay!?" Kyle just about to slap Craig in the face.

"Can you guys fight after this!" Token shouted, make my enemy and crush kept silence.

All of us surprised, but I noticed that Clyde just narrowed his eyes away. What's wrong between Craig's friends!? I thought they were cool or stuff...

"Ehehehe, I'm fine... honest.." Tweek smile weakly at us, is he really okay? I guess only god knows... He tried to stood up, but he's still warbling a bit.

"Dude, you didn't need to battle." I said. Hey, I'm a nice guy you know.

But Tweek just shook his head slightly, "I-I can do it. Right Toffee?" He smile at his pokemon, Eeve.

Toffee look at him and tilted her head, one of her ears was folded in... "Ev..." Toffee spoke.

Craig just shrugged, "If you said so Tweeker." He said and walked away. I turned my head and look at Tweek, he's seem like he was completely hypnotised, daydreaming I assumed.

I hope I could read their minds.

"Come on Tweek, let's go." Kenny said at the other blonde, Tweek just replied with a 'Gah!' or 'ACK'...

Tweek walked slowly towards the field and let Toffee walks to the fighting section. "A-are you r-ready, K-Kenny?" Tweek started to twitch.

"Yup, and by that..." Kenny give Tweek a deadly smirk which make Tweek twitch a bit, "Flame, use ember!"

"Toffee!" Tweek shouted, and that make she hopped and Flame missed it.

Damn! I didn't know why, but I want Tweek to win this...

"T-Toffee, use secret power!" Tweek said to the pokemon, when suddenly, Kyle started to react. "Kenny! You better dodge the attack!" However, Kenny just ignore it.

Just about Flame to attacks, Toffee suddenly use water gun. "What the-? I-I thought Eeve was a normal type pokemon!" Kenny said in the surprise tone.

While here, I could hear that some certain red-headed growled softly, "Don't you get it? Secret power is a type of move that can be in any types." He said while kept focusing on the battle.

Then, Kyle took out this device... um... I don't even know.

"Hey Kyle, what is that?" I asked him, pointing my finger at it. "Oh, this?" Kyle paused for a sec, " Well, I don't know. Prof. Lydian let me borrowed it."

I just took a peek at it, well what did I saw is there's a picture of Flame and beside it there's these things like HP, DEF, and more.

"Shit, Flame's HP is decreasing very fast..." Kyle bit his nail, for me... It's adorable. This is why I'll never get tired of him. Never...

But... Is he really want Kenny to win?

"Hey, do you like... really want Kenny to win this?" I asked him, hopefully he didn't found it weird...

Kyle lose his focus at the device and change it towards me, "O-of course, he is our friend. Why do ask?" He questioned me back.

I quickly shook my head, "N-Nothing! Just asking... Ahahaha..." I nervously laughed, hooe he didn't notice it.

"Okay, then!" Kyle smiled, he turned his focus towards the battle.

Urgh, I'm so sorry... but I'm supporting Tweek today... "Dude..." I sighed as I felt this tons of guilt starting to make the burden at my back.

"Tweek, just give up! I want to win on my first battle." Kenny shrugged, he gave the twitchy a warm smile. "N-no, I w-won't... I ACK g-going to win t-this for my team." Tweek whimpering.

Kenny let go a long sigh, "I'm sorry..."

Wait, he apologise!? But why- Oh god...

"Flame, use Flamethrower." Kenny started to frown a bit, Flame let the blaze came out from his mouth and burned Toffee.

"T-TOFFEE!" Tweek ran towards her, which almost leave a mark, and hugged it tightly. "I'm sorry Toffee... It's my fault..." Tears starting to flowing down on his cheek.

Cartman went to hugged Kenny for his victory while Kyle just clapped his hands beside the blonde.

Of course I was happy for Kenny but... I looked at Tweek as his friends coax him, "Poor him..." I thought.

As the battle was over, Lydiana let us went home earlier, (Beside the field was burned...) And said that our pokemons need some rest. Craig and his friends didn't said anything about it, except for Token and Clyde, they congratulate us for the winning.

On our way home...

"Hey, since we've our pokemons... Why don't we go on an adventure together?" Cartman said, it slmost made us jumped to heard it.

"A-are you serious Cartman!?" Kenny took a small step backwards.

"This is your fisrt time saying something smart fat lard..." Kyle had this terror on his face.

"Duh, why the fuck not?" Cartman shrugged.

To be honest here, none of us though about it. We thought we could only learning at school like normal kids, battle with friends or to protect ourselves from the wilds...

"I'm in!" I said without think, both of Kenny and Kyle look at me. "Are you sure?" Kenny smirked, "Then, me too."

All of us agreed except for a certain red-headed. We all look at him with a smile. (Except Cartman)

"I... I don't know about this guys." He looked worried, "At least let me ask for a permission okay?" Kyle said.

We all then agreed to ask our parents first...

Darn it.


	4. Not A Baby

**It's been a while huh? I hope you guy still here to reading this story. Anyway, happy reading guys!**

* * *

><p>I entered my house and saw my mom and dad were watching the tv, sitting on the couch, cuddling each other... While watching the news... really?<p>

"Oh, you're home Stan." My mom noticed me as I took off my sneakers. "Huh, oh... yeah." I shrugged.

"So... how's school?" My dad asked, yikes... "Urh, normal? We're just learning about battles and battle supplies." I lied, not the mation that the school took a day off for... I don't know, the until the field and the buildings back to normal?

"I got the letter from school that-" My mom took the letter, however I just run upstairs.

They didn't seem to bother about it, oh well.

I took my bag pack and open it. I think I'll need... potion, five... pokeballs, four... Urh, that's the only thing that I got...

"Shinx..." Spark sniffed something from under the bed. "What is it boy?" I kneel down with him and look under the bed.

Wait, is that?

OH SHIT! The picture of Kyle and Ike! Oh yeah, I didn't give it back... I look at the picture once again, it never failed me... My heart keep beating me up rapidly.

I check my surroundings, turn to the left, then to the right. Spark tilted his head and look at me like an innocent puppy.

I noticed that he stare at me, so I gave him a grin, "Just between us alright?" I said as I slid the picture into my inner pocket at my brown jacket.

Hey, I'm not stealing... right?

As I done packing my stuff, I head downstairs with my bag. "Stanley, where are you going?" My dad questioned me.

"Um... dad, mom... Can we have a little talk?" I nervously said that. I took a seat on the carpet as my parents started to being serious all of the sudden. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" My dad asked.

"Well, you see... I'm not a kid anymore..." I try to explain to them, "And?" My mom said, rose her eyebrows.

"My friends and I wanna to do some 'adventure'..." I finished it with a smile, the nervous one.

They both just look at me, with a shocked expression. "O-oh, well... who do you go with Stan?" My mom asked me. I took a deep breathe, "Kenny, Cartman and Kyle?"

After I answered them, they both sigh of relieve, "I'm glad that you go with them..." My dad smiled, brushing off some of the beer that got onto his mustache. I saw my mother took out her wallet and gave me a hundred bucks. "Use them wisely, only on something that you need instead of that you want." She smiled.

I gave them a hugged, "Thanks... for understanding me..." I whispered, I could felt that they were patting my back.

The adventure...

* * *

><p>I waited for the others at the bus stop. Its already twenty minutes since I've got here... When finally...<p>

"YO! STAN!" Kenny run towards me as I wave my hand at the blonde kid. His bag look pretty heavy to me. "Looks like I'm the second one." He smiled.

Not long after, Cartman and Kyle come at the same time... They didn't look so happy though. "H-hey dudes..." Kenny greet them, but none of them replied.

Then, I just realized something. "Hey, where's your bags?"I asked, Kyle just shook his head while Cartman holds his anger. "Our moms... they didn't seem to approve it." The browned haired boy said.

"What happen?" Kenny asked, "Well, when we were on the way back home... My mom were already at Cartman's place." Kyle paused for a moment. " So decided to told them at the same time..."

"However, the fat bitch and my mother doesn't approved it." Cartman huffed, I noticed that Kyle was so upset that he didn't give a shit that Cartman called his mother a bitch.

"So I guess, that I had to stay with this Jew." Cartman look away. I also noticed that Kyle seem pretty depressed.

"That's it, no one mess around with my friend. Especially my super best friend!" I stomped away from my friends and went back straight to Cartman's house, followed by the others.

I knocked the door as hard as I can. "Dude, it's okay..." Kyle try to stop me, he tried to pulled me away from the door. "If the door is broken, you had to pay it Stan!" Cartman crossed his arms, "Well, I don't give a single fuck about it!" I roared at Cartman.

After a few seconds, the door is opened. "Oh, hi Stanley." Sheila greet me, "There you are Kyle, come on... Let's go home." She reached for Kyle's hand. However, I slapped the bitch's hand.

The red-headed were shocked with my actions, "D-dude!" Kyle said softly, "A-ah... Stanley, what in the world is wrong with you!" Sheila yelled at me.

"Let. Kyle. Come. With. Us!" I gave her a sharp glare, she seems to be mad or annoyed with me. "I'm sorry but Kyle is staying-" I cut her words, "He will never stay as a baby forever."

Then she sighed, "Argh, fine!" Sheila paused, "But my boy must win against me."

* * *

><p>This the second time in a day that Kyle going to battle... But this time, with his own mother.<p>

"Vulpix, do your job." Sheila threw a pokeball and a red coloured fox came out from it. I saw Kyle took out the earlier device and it begin to scan Vulpix, "Level three, fire type..." Kyle bit his nail, I'm not sure if he is worry or thinking.

"Jewels, you can do it!" Kyle said as Jewels walk into the battle. Look here, Jewels only level five. Its seem like Kyle have the chance to win, but I know he couldn't dissapointed his own mother.

His mother shook his head, "I'm sure that you're going to lose, Vulpix... Use pound!" She commands the fox. Vulpix quickly attack Jewels, OUCH! She seems hurt, a lot. "A-ah, Jewels... use headbutt." Kyle said.

Jewels headbutted Vulpix with full of her might, Vulpix seem a little 'weak' after the attack. "Here you go." Sheila spary the potion at Vulpix, WHAT!? Her HP is increasing! "Shit! Jewels, use headbutt again!"

However, Jewels missed the attack... "Vulpix, use Flamethrower." Flame breathe out some fire out of her mouth. Shit! Jewels got herself burned!

"Jewels!" Kyle run towards Jewels and gave her this weird looking potion. And... Her problem status and health fully recover. "Wha-wha-WHAT!?" Sheila shocked. "Mom, you can't control me if you didn't know full restore." Kyle face plamed.

"Now, don't you talk back on your mother Kyle!" Sheila yelled.

Kyle crossed his arms, "Jewels use Swift." The stars begin to shooting towards Vulpix. Critical Hit, but she ain't fainted yet. "Ooh, don't you dare make me mad Kyle." Sheila growled, her face was showing the anger that she hold.

"Use headbutt now!" Kyle said, Jewels take the opportunity to attack her opponent. Vulpix weakly try her best to stood up but...

*THUD*

She failed...

"V-Vulpix!" Sheila cried, meanwhile Kenny and I run towards Kyle to congratulated him. "Dude, you did it!" I pulled him for a short hug. "Yeah! That's awesome!" Kenny said cheerfully.

"Ahaha, I know." Kyle smiled, however... Sheila still objected it. "N-no... baby, the world is too big for you!" She patted Kyle's head, "I-I didn't want you to get hurt..."

I could feel that Kyle felt pity for his mother, but someone try to coax her. "Sheila, let him go..." Ms. Cartman, Liene said.

Sheila turned her head towards Ms. Cartman, "How could you said that! Don't you worry about Eric! Not to mention, he is the only child you have!"

Ms. Cartman shook her head, "I know, and I was worry about him too." She paused, "Plus, I will get lonely if he wasn't by my side." She said and walked closer towards her son. "But when I see you battling with your son..."

She pulled Cartman for a hug. "I noticed that he will never be a baby forever." Okay, I admits... my eyes were teary, but Cartman's eyes were as much teary as his mother.

* * *

><p>"Be a good boy, okay Eric..." Ms. Cartman gave her son his bag. "I-I'll try..." Cartman nod his head slightly.<p>

I watch as the Cartman communicate, huh... Never seen this side of Cartman...

"Alright, I have pack everything that you'll need Kyle." Sheila gave Kyle a sling bag. "But ma... this is a women's sling bag..." Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least it's much be better than a hand bag..."

"Oh, and I want you to have this." She gave Kyle a pokeball. Kyle pushed the button and there's Vulpix. "This is as a prove that you're a grown boy." She kissed her son on his forehead.

"T-thank you..." Kyle hugged his mother, then he look at Vulpix, "Hi Blaze..."

The two mothers waved their hands at their sons as we walked towards the bus stop. Great, now we have a map, pokedax that we receive from our parents, medical supplies, a case for some gym badges and pokeball.

"Looks like it's going to be a loooong journey!" Kenny said, all of us agreed with him.

I wonder who will we fight next, what adventure could awaits us in the future. Hopefully not bumped into a secret organization that try to take over the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, actually I wanted to do a battle or double battle between Eric and his mother. However, I feel its already late and some of you guys were waiting for this. Please don't hurt me! <strong>**Well, I wanted to do 's pokemon is Teddiusar? I don't even know how to spell it, but its a bear pokemon. **

**Okay let me get straight to the point, As Stan said that, they will fight some gym leaders. So, I wanted you guys to vote :-**

**GYM LEADERS**

**1) The charcater from South Park**

**2) Some OCs that I made, etc. Prof. Lydiana.**

**3) The charactes from Pokemon.**

**Those are the optinal, but! If you guys pick number 3, its kinda hard for me to pick. Number 1 and 2, I already get something on my mind.**

**Hope you guys enhoyed it, leave some reviews for me to read, its helped me a lot and I see you guys on the next chapter.**

**-Kizi1999**


End file.
